


[Vid] The City That We Love

by evewithanapple



Series: vids by evewithanapple [6]
Category: Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evewithanapple/pseuds/evewithanapple
Summary: Does it almost feel like you've been here before?





	[Vid] The City That We Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feedingonwind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feedingonwind/gifts).



[The City That We Love [Atlantis: the Lost Empire]](https://vimeo.com/263089345) from [evewithanapple](https://vimeo.com/user10966920) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

 **Song:** "Pompeii" by Bastille

 **Download:** [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/gao7d9bknf9euwb/city_equinox.avi)

**Lyrics:**

_I was left to my own devices_  
_Many days fell away with nothing to show_  
  
_And the walls kept tumbling down_  
_In the city that we love_  
_Gray clouds roll over the hills_  
_Bringing darkness from above_  
  
_But if you close your eyes,_  
_Does it almost feel like_  
_Nothing changed at all?_  
_And if you close your eyes,_  
_Does it almost feel like_  
_You've been here before?_  
_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_  
_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_  
  
_We were caught up and lost in all of our vices_  
_In your pose as the dust settled around us_  
  
_And the walls kept tumbling down_  
_In the city that we love_  
_Gray clouds roll over the hills_  
_Bringing darkness from above_  
  
_But if you close your eyes,_  
_Does it almost feel like_  
_Nothing changed at all?_  
_And if you close your eyes,_  
_Does it almost feel like_  
_You've been here before?_  
_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_  
_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_


End file.
